A New Dawn
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: Dawn Sparks has been abused by her dad since he started drinking after her mum died. All she wants to do is live in the mysterious world that appears in her dreams every night. She meets Peter, a boy who has also appeared in her dreams, who says he came to take her to that magical place with him. Can Dawn trust Peter? Will they find love? Rated T for language. 1st Neverland fanfic
1. Dawn's Life and the Mystery Note

**Hey guys! Purple here! I decided to try something new from my Rise of the Guardians fanfictions: as a holiday treat, I'm going to do a Neverland fanfic! For those of you who don't know, Neverland was a mini-series of Syfy that I saw a few months ago. The show is two parts and takes place before the whole Peter Pan thing happened, like how Peter and the Lost Boys got to Neverland, how Hook lost his hand, etc. **

**Look it up on YouTube and see what I mean.**

**I don't Neverland or any of its characters, but I do own my OC.**

Dawn Sparks runs as fast as her legs could carry her. She had several bruises on her arms, neck, and legs and her school uniform blouse was slightly torn. Behind her was a trio of goth looking girls, yelling at her to get back. The same group that had been tormenting her for the past year now. Their leader had pushed her into a locker and talked about Dawn's mother badly. So Dawn punched her in the face. In return, they kicked, punched, and scratched at her, until Dawn was able to push them back and run.

Dawn makes into to her house and slams the door closed, locking it. She quickly ran to her room and locked the door, listening and watching from her bedroom window as the goth girls pounded against the door, screaming at her. After a while, they gave up and left.

Dawn sighs and goes to change from her school uniform to a pair of black sweatpants and tank top, grabs her guitar from her bedroom and hurries to the backyard. Climbing up to a high but steady branch, she tunes her guitar and begins playing:

(The song used in this story is from a show at Seaworld Florida called Blue Horizons. This is the song that plays before and after the show. I don't own it)

_What can it be _

_that calls me here?_

_Something I can't quite see._

_Is it only a breeze_

_from a far away sea?_

_Or something that someday may be?_

_Tomorrow begins_

_on the horizon._

_And all your dreams are waiting there_

_where a golden sun...meets a glowing sea._

_A new day awaits _

_on the horizon._

_Where nothing is impossible_

_where anything you goes_

_can be!_

(The last pat of this song confuses me)

Sighing, Dawn sets her guitar on her lap and stares into the sky.

Well, lets get to know this girl. Dawn is a 13 year old girl who lives in London (this is the year 2013) with her father (who is often drunk). She has pale skin, an accent, bright blonde hair that goes to her hips, and bright green eyes. Her looks remind everyone of her mother, who had died when Dawn was seven. After that, her father started drinking and often abuses poor Dawn. She became shy and alert of surroundings, for she fears that she would get attacked.

Around this time, all she wished was the get away from this world and go to a different world... a world where there were no rules and she would be safe. She made this wish to a bright star in the sky.

Then the strange dreams started. They started a week ago when she made the wish to the bright star in the sky. Dreams of a strange yet beautiful world where many creatures roam. She had seen a giant crocodile with ten legs and a groups silvery winged creatures that she believes were fairies. She had seen a pirate ship and some Indians. But no one could see or hear her. But she didn't care. Now every night, Dawn would visit the world in her dreams... a place she wants to go to and call home.

Jumping down from the tree, Dawn begins to walk toward her house when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to see something big fly away from the roof of her house quickly. Literally fly away. Dawn couldn't make out what it was, but she could tell it kind of looked like a person, because it flew away as fast as a cheetah.

Dawn shook her head. She was seeing things. Human can't fly.

Entering the house, Dawn hears a car door slam. Uh-oh. Her father. She hurried to her room, set her guitar on the bed, and hurried downstairs to make dinner. Her father, Henry, walked inside without a hello to his only child and went to the fridge. He pulled out his wine and a glass, poured him some wine, and went to the den. "So De-De, how was school?" he called, using the nickname that Dawn hated. She rolls her eyes. "Horrible. Absolutely horrible," she called back.

"And why was that?" Henry called. Dawn could hear the annoyance in his voice: he didn't care. "I was beaten up by a bunch of goth girls who were making fun of mum," she answered. She heard Henry sigh as she walked to the den with his food. She set it down in front of him and turn to leave for her room.

"You know De-De, your mums dead. She never even loved you, so why do you still care?" Henry asked as he took a sip from his glass of wine. Dawn's hands were in fists as she tried to conceal her anger. Letting it out on her dad would result in pain and tears. All she said was, "I'm going to bed," before storming of to her room.

She locked the door and laid on her bed, crying. She cried for about an hour before she rolled over on her side.

Quietly she sat up, grabbed her guitar again and went the balcony outside her window and took a seat. She tuned it once more and played, singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel _

_like a plastic bag_

_drifting through the wind _

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you feel, feel so paper-thin_

_like a house of cards_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel_

_already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams,_

_but no one seems to hear a thing._

_Do you know that there's_

_still a chance for you._

_Like there's a spark in you._

_You just gotta..._

_Ignite the light_

_and let it shine._

_Just own the night_

_like the fourth of July._

_'Cause baby your a firework_

_come on show them what your worth._

_Make them go up-up-up_

_as they shoot across the sky-i-i_

As Dawn continued to sing, tears formed in her eyes. This song was supposed to make her believe that no matter what happens, she should be herself and stand up for others, but she could not do so. She used to when her mother was alive, but now she was gone...and her father was defiantly not going to help.

A sudden gust of wind made Dawn look up...just as something moved from the roof. Dawn set her guitar down and stood. She scanned the roof, but saw nothing. Then, a second gust of wind came and something small flew off the roof. It floated to the ground like a feather and Dawn reached out and caught it. It was a folded piece of parchment, a note of some sort.

Dawn picked up her guitar and, with the note still in her hand, she walked inside, closing the window. She set her guitar down next to it and sat on her bed. She unfolded the note (which it was) and gasped.

The first line said as clear as day, _Dear Dawn_.

**CLIFF HANGER! So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know! Okay, now here is a Q/A! Today, I have two Q's!**

**Q: Who do YOU think was wrote the note?**

**Q#2: Who do YOU think was on the roof?**

**Review with your answers! Until then, I'm off to Neverland! Just kidding! Bye Bye for now!**


	2. The Mysterious Boy Who Cares For Dawn

**Hey guys! Purple here! So if you answered the questions in the reviews, great! The answers on all questions will be answered later in the story.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Am I going insane?!**

Dawn turned on her bedside lamp to make sure what she was seeing was true. It was. Someone had written her a note. Which is pretty crazy since no one really liked her. Dawn read the note carefully, as if savoring every word:

_Dear Dawn,_

_You might not know me, but I know you. I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but I've seen the way you've been treated. And one thing's for sure, I don't like it. It's unfair and cruel. You might not think anyone cares, but your wrong. **I **care._

_If it makes you feel any better, I'll show myself tomorrow. But for your own safety, keep those dreams of yours to yourself. Please for your own good._

_I'll see ya tomorrow. Remember, your never alone in this world._

No signature. Dawn blinked back a tear as she read the note again. Who ever wrote this actually cares. _But how does he know me?_ Dawn thought_. Oh my god, he's a stalker! And how does he know I have these weird dreams?_

Dawn shook her head and placed the note on her nightstand. Turning off her lamp, she crawled under her covers and curled into a ball on her side. Unaware that another dream will come tonight... with a little twist.

_Dawn POV (Dawn's Dream)_

_I awake to find myself still in my room. It was dark and very late. I sit up, only to find that my head hurts. Just a little bit. I close my eyes tight, trying to erase the pain. Then, just like that, the pain is gone. I open my eyes and look straight. _

_To my surprise, the window is wide open, my blue curtains fluttering as a gentle, chilly breeze blows in. I shiver. Then, I spot something sitting on the rail._

_I get up out of bed and slowly walk to the figure. When I step onto the balcony, I close the window softly and move closer. _

_In the light of the full moon, I could see it was a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older, with dark brown hair with silver streaks and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a brown jacket and tie, brown pants, and black shoes. His pale skin seems to shimmer in the faint light of the moon. _

_We make eye contact and his brown eyes stare deep into my green ones. The boy smiles. "Who are you?" I asked. _

"_The person who cares," the boy replies with his British accent, removing himself from the rail and takes a step forward. I stand my ground. "Is this a dream?" I asked again. The boy shrugs._

"_It could be. But it's different from others, am I correct, Dawn?" he says. My eyes widen. He knows my name! "Well, first off I'm not in that strange world that I've been going to in all my dreams. Second, you can hear and see me, unlike other times when no one can. And I'm not sure if you are able to touch me either," I say. The boy chuckles. _

"_Well, lets test it then, shall we?" he asked. He raises a hand in front of him. I hesitate, then, as his brown eyes burn into mine, I press my hand to his. I feel tingling sensation flood in my stomach. The boy smiles as weaves his fingers with mine. My heart begins to pound._

_We stand like this for a while before the boys eyes glance over to the horizon. I follow his gaze and see the sun is rising. For some reason, I panic. The boy lets go my hand and backs away toward the rail. "I have to go," he whispers. He climbs onto the rail, as if he's as light as a feather, and stares into the sky._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked, touching his arm. The boy turns and looks at me. He smiles and cups my face in his hand. "When you wake up," he whispers and then he touched the center of my forehead with his index finger. My eyes close and I pass out._

_(End of Dream)_

My eyes flew open. I sits up and rubs my head. "What the hell happened?" I whispers to myself. I looks up and gasp. My window was wide open, just like in my dream! But how is that even possible?! I swear to God I closed it last night. Or maybe it wasn't a dream... maybe it was real.

I shake my head to get the thought out. I look at my alarm clock. 7:10. I groan and get out of bed. I close my window and close the curtains. I take off my clothes from yesterday and change into my school uniform: a white blouse and dark green plaid skirt that goes to my knees. I pull up my white, knee-high socks and slip on my black shoes. I comb out my blonde hair, which likes to curl at the bottom where it reaches my hips. Grabbing my messenger bag from my desk, I hurry out the door.

I sigh in relief that Father is already gone. I really don't like dealing with him in the morning. It's bad enough that I get abused by him.

I reach my school and hurry to my locker. I get out the books that I need and lock it. Then I hurry to home room and take my seat at the far back corner by the window. I stare out the window and watch the clouds roll by. The ringing of the bell snaps me out of my trance and I turn to face the front.

The class room door opens and our teacher, Ms. Bright, enters... with another student! The class begins talking in murmurs about this. We hadn't had a new student for months.

The student was boy about my age, maybe a year or two older, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing his school uniform: a white collared shirt and brown pants.

His face is expressionless as his eyes stare around the class room. His eyes meet mine for about a few seconds and instant recognition appeared in my head. His eyes are the same ones that the boy in my dream has.

Wait a minute...he doesn't just look like the boy from my dream.

It _**is**_ the boy from my dream!

**Cliff hanger again! Ohhh, such suspense... it must be killing you, isn't it? *evil smirk* Well don't worry, there is more coming soon! Sorry for the short chapter, guys, my imagination in fried right now.**

**Okay, peeps, guess what time it is? It's... Q/A time! Today's question is...**

**Q: When did the mysterious boy said he would see Dawn again?**

**Tell me your answer in the reviews and tell me how you liked this chapter! Well then, bye bye, peeps! See you soon!**


	3. Trust

**Hey guys! Purple here! I just have one thing to say before we begin this story... Peter, Dawn, do you guys want to say it with me?**

**All: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**You heard them guys. I'm excited that Christmas is so close! So, do you guys still believe in Santa? Have you've been good this year?**

**Well, enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Dawn, Peter, I have something for you two!**

**Both: What?**

***holds out mistletoe***

**Dawn: Oh God! *Runs away***

**Peter: What's with her?**

**Me: If a boy and a girl are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.**

**Peter: Ohhh *gets an evil grin* Gimmie that! *takes mistletoe and runs to find Dawn***

**Oh jeez.. Well enjoy the chapter! Merry Christmas!**

Dawn's POV

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student. This is Peter Harris and he and his family have just moved here to London. Lets make him feel very welcome," Ms. Bright says. "Peter, you take that seat next to Dawn Sparks by the window. Dawn would you please raise your hand?" she calls.

I hesitate, then I raise my hand. Peter walks to the desk next to me. I don't make eye contact with him as I put my hand down.

This is impossible! How did he get here? At least I now know his name but still, HOW IS HE HERE?! I glance out of the corner of my eye and see Peter is staring at me. I turn my head slightly and make eye contact with him. Peter gives a little wave and winks at me.

I felt my face getting hot and I look away. Damn, he's cute. Wait, why am I thinking this? We only just met and already I like him.

_Wait, no I don't_, I think.

_Yes you do_, a little voice in the back of my head says.

_Do not!_

_Do too._

_Do not_

_do too._

_DO NOT!_

The bell rings, signaling the end of class and snapping me out of arguing with myself. I stand and walk to my next class.

Turns out, Peter is in every other class that I have and I swear that he's constantly staring at me when I'm not looking. When schools finally ends, I hurry to my locker to put my books away. Other then Peter, the other kids have been taunting me as usual. I did my best to ignore them, but their words hurt worst than being punched and kicked a hundred times.

"Hey, look, it's Ms. Mary-Sue," a voice said from behind follow by a few laughs. I turn my head slightly to see a group of four super popular girls walking past. The one that made the comment was their leader, Taylor Star. She had jet black hair and deep blue eyes, a truly selfish and pretty diva. I shook my head and went back to placing books in my locker.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" a familiar male voice asked. I turn my head again to see Peter himself leaning on the locker next to me. I nod my head. "I'm fine, Peter, thanks," I mutter. Peter tilts his head to one side and stares deeply into my eyes. "Do you get bullied like this all the time?" he asked.

"More like 24/7," I answer. I pull back my collar and show him a bruise on my neck. Peter's eyes widen. He look down, as if he's trying to think about something. A flash of black catches my eyes and panic sets into my body. I quickly close my locker and lock it. Peter looks up and raises an eyebrow. "I have got to get out of here," I whisper as I turn and begin to hurry down the hallway. The trio of goth girls are closing in fast.

Peter quickly catches up with me. "It's those girls again, isn't it?" he asked, keeping perfect pace with me. I didn't need to answer... the fear in my eyes said it all. Peter looks back, then grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. "Peter, what are you doing?" I hiss.

"Protecting you. Now hurry, they're coming," he whispers back. My eyes widen and I obey. We make it out of the school and down the stairs, just as the goth trio burst through the door. "There she is! Let's get her!" one of them cries.

"Run!" Peter shouts and tugs on my hand. I'm surprised that Peter is not only strong, but very fast and agile. I run along at his side, still holding his hand as if my life depended on it.

We run into an ally (the goth trio miles away) and Peter begins to climb a nearby fire escape to the roof. I follow. We make it to the roof and I made the big mistake of looking down. I tighten my grip on Peter's hand as we walk along it. He lets go of my hand to jump onto a lower roof. I follow. We jump from roof to roof until we somehow get to my house.

Peter jumps from my roof onto my balcony and motions for me to jump. I shake my head. I was too high up. Peter holds out his arms. "Just jump. I'll catch you," he says. I sigh and jump.

I close my eyes, expecting to hit the ground, but instead I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I look up into a pair of brown eyes. And I swear I saw a little twinkle in them.

Then I realize how close our faces are. I blush and pull away from Peter. "Well...uh... thanks for helping me back there. You really saved my ass back there," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Peter shrugs and smiles. "No problem, Dawn. But I have to give you a warning," Peter says, his face suddenly serious.

"What do you-" I begin, but was cut off when Peter grabbed my shoulders and gently, but forcefully, pushed me against the wall. My eyes bore into his.

"Listen to me very carefully. I've seen the way you've been treated around here and I'm not pleased. Especially with your father. I'll keep an eye on you but listen to this. If he EVER hurts you again, I'll come and take you away to where you will be safe. Do you understand, Dawn?" Peter says.

I just nod is reply. Peter releases me and back away. "The only thing I need you to do is trust me and know that I'm going to protect you," is all he says before he somehow climbs up to the roof and disappears.

A bunch of things are going through my mind until it settles with one thing.

_I trust you, Peter._


	4. Traveling Home to Neverland

**A/N I probably won't be working on my RotG stories for a while. I want to get this chapter and another story up and running. Hopefully, school won't give us a hard time of homework so I can write more for my fans. Man, I really hate school. Happy New Years!**

Dawn POV (Might stick this way for the rest of the story)

For some reason, I felt a strong longing for Peter since he saved me. The words _I trust you_ repeated in my head over and over whenever he came into my thoughts. I'm still not sure if he even is the boy from my dreams. And what the hell did he mean by 'take me away'?

That evening, Dad came home late again and got drunk. He talked on the phone most of time while I cooked. I quickly ate my dinner and then gave Dad his. He was laughing like a lunatic on the phone and was still laughing when he sat down in the den.

"So... what was the joke about?" I asked. Dad looked up.

"We were talking about your mother and I back then," he said with a mouth full of food. Honestly, where the hell are his manners? The minute he said he was talking about my mum, anger began to boil up. "About what?"

"When she died and how much you look like her and what a slut she was-" he said, still blabbering about. That's it. I have had enough. The next thing I knew, I was shouting the things I have been dying to say for a while.

"MY MOM IS NOT A SLUT! SHE WAS A CARING AND WONDERFUL WOMAN WHO LOVED US DEARLY! YOU _LOVED _HER, FATHER, AND NOW YOUR SAYING SHE'S A SLUT?! WHY, I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU EVEN HAD LOVE FOR ME OR MUM, YOU MONSTER!"

I stood there, my hands balled into fist and tears streaming down my face. My dad just sat there, looking shocked. The next thing I know, my cheek stings and arms are bruised.

"How there you say those things to me, you ungrateful child. I never loved you. I never even wanted you. I wanted a son, someone like me, but no, YOU came instead. Your nothing but a slut just like Maria!" my dad shouted.

He pushed me to the floor and kicked me in the back, causing me to scream in pain. "PETER!" escaped from my lips before I can stop it.

"No loves you, no one ever will, not even this Peter you speak of," Dad growls.

Swiftly, I kicked his legs out from under him and ran to my room. I locked it and placed a chair under the handle.

I ran to my bed and cried. From the pain and from what that monster just said. "Peter, I need you," I whisper. A gust of wind blows my window open and I look up.

I stand and walk to it. I gasped. Standing by the railing was Peter himself. He was dressed differently. What surprised me was now he looked exactly like the boy from my dream. "It's you," I said. Peter nods.

"I told you I come for you," he said with a smirk. I run into his arms and we embrace. Soft tears flow down my cheek. I was safe.

I break away from Peter's hug and stare into his eyes. He wipes my tears away and gives me a smile. "How did you know?" I asked.

Peter's face became serious. "I was around when I walked past your house and heard you shouting. I peeked in through the window just as your father smacked and started beating you. You have no idea how mad I was. And yes, I remember my vow," he said.

"I'm coming with you?" I asked. Peter nods. Just then, my dad started pounding on the door, shouting for me to unlock to door or he's going to break it. "Try it old man," I shout. I hear _BAM, BAM, BAM _and the sound of wood breaking. He's breaking the door.

Panic fills me. I turn to Peter, who was now crouched on the rail, perfectly balanced. He holds out his hand and I hesitate. "Hurry," he whispers. "What are we going to do?" I asked, taking his hand. The door is close to breaking.

"You'll see. Do you trust me?" Peter asked. I nod. "I trust you with my life, Peter," I say.

"Good, now forgive me when I do this," he whispers. I was about to question when Peter pressed his lips on mine. He pulls back after two seconds, leaving me in a daze, just as the door breaks down and lands with a thud on the ground.

My dad stands at the front like a psycho killer look on his face. "There you are you little bitch," he says as he run to me.

"Jump!" Peter shouts yanking my arm. I didn't even realize he had pulled me up onto the rail. I jump, but my feet don't touch the ground. Instead, I find myself with Peter's arms around my waist, flying!

"Hold on, Dawn," he says as we began to fly forward into the night. "Where are we going?" I asked over the roar of the wind.

"The old fencing academy that closed down decades ago. There is a portal to a different world where you'll be safe," he answers. As said, we are directly overhead the academy.

I gasped at how high we are and I cling to Peter. He chuckles as we land on the catwalk just outside a door. Peter opens it for me and leads me down the wooden steps.

"This is where I used to live decades ago before me and my crew traveled to a different world. The very world that you visit in your dreams," Peter says, standing next to a large wooden table. Sitting on top of it was a black bag. As I move closer, he opens the bag, revealing a clear orb a little bit smaller than a basketball.

Peter pulls out a dagger from his belt (which was hidden by his jacket) and taps the orb. Images formed inside... familiar images. "That's from my dream! I've been there before!" I exclaimed, pointing at the orb. Peter laughs and takes my hand. I blush and I look at Peter.

"You might want to hold on," he said. He raised his dagger high and stabbed the orb hard. There was a flash of golden light and then everything went black.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I was lying flat on the ground, on my back, Peter leaning over, grinning. "Dawn, come on, get up. We're here," he said. He helped me sit up. My jaw dropped when I saw where we were.

Tall white and gray trees that reached the sky, the sky was clear and beautiful. We were standing on what looked like pillars of rocks the were tightly packed together is different forms and sizes. Other than that, I remember it so well. And I wasn't dreaming. I closed my mouth and stood, walking over to touch a tree. The bark was smooth and cool. In my dream, I would go through them.

"Peter, where are we exactly?" I asked, turning to Peter. But I didn't see him. "Peter?" I whisper-called. I felt two arms wrap around my waist, making me flinch. I didn't have to turn to see it was Peter.

"This is Neverland, a place where you never age," he says. I smile and Peter tightens his grip on me a little. Then Peter leans in and whispers the words that I've dying to here from years.

"Welcome home, Dawn."

**Q/A**

**Q: Why did Peter tell Dawn that she was home in Neverland?**


	5. Learning to Fly and Meeting the Crew

**Hey guys! Purple here! Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2013!**

**Peter- 2013? How long was I in Neverland?**

**Dawn- Depends. What year did you leave London?**

**Peter- 1906**

**Dawn- *thinking* You were in Neverland for about... I'm guessing 107 years.**

**Peter- How old am I?**

**How old were you when you left?**

**Peter- 15**

**So... technically, you would be 122.**

**Peter- Damn I'm old. But I'm still good looking *smirks***

***Rolls eyes* Well, here's chapter five. Enjoy! Oh, and I suggest listening to any Nightcore songs while reading.**

Home. I haven't felt that way in a long time since Mum died. My Dad never cared for me or loved me, just making the world around me scarier. All I ever wished for was to go to a different world and live there, where I felt safe and loved. Now I was here in Neverland, another world for beautiful than Earth, wrapped in Peter's warm arms. I was home.

Peter lets go of me and takes my hand, pulling me along through the strange forest. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Hideout. That's where me and my crew live," he answers. His crew? Does he mean that there are more people here?! A million things are going through my head, most of them because that I'll be loved and have family. I tighten my grip on his hand as I felt myself becoming lighter and lighter by the minute. Then I realize Peter was floating.

"Hey Peter, what makes you fly?" I asked as I, too, begin to float next to Peter. We glide through the forest, higher and higher until we were past the canopies. Peter smiles and winks, causing me to blush. Why must he be so charming?

"Mineral dust. The trees spirits that live around here allowed me to use its power. But to really make yourself fly, you need to have plenty of happy thoughts. Unhappy thoughts while in the air won't be a pretty sight," he says.

"Oh. Well, it pretty much only seems like I can only fly if I'm holding on to you," I say. Peter shakes his head. I raise and eyebrow.

"When we were still at the house, I gave you the ability to fly, but it's only temporary," he says.

"So that's why you kissed me," I teased with a smirk. I giggled when Peter's face became red and he looked away.

"It wasn't a kiss. It's called a mineral transfer. It was the easiest and safest way to get some mineral dust in you. I believe there are at least two other ways to transfer mineral dust into you but it's risky," Peter explains as he begins to pull me away from the forest. He was right.

"I just can't believe I'm flying," I say. Peter smirks.

"You still have some mineral dust in you. Want to try flying on your own?" he asked. I tensed up and glanced down. We were very high up. We stop flying in mid-air and just hover. I grip Peter's hand more tightly.

"I'm too scared," I whisper. Peter floats closer to me and lifts my chin so I was staring into his childlike brown eyes. "Just look at me, don't look down. Think of a happy thought and keep there," he whispers.

I close my eyes and my mind searches for a happy memory. It comes down to appearing in Neverland and the way I felt when Peter said I was home.

Peter lets go of my hand and I open my eyes. I stare into Peter's eyes and I smile. "Dawn, your flying," he says. I look down and saw that I was still hovering in the same spot. I laugh and shot up into the sky. Peter follows and grabs my hand. We turn and do a twin corkscrew down to the water. I flip on my back and stare into Peter's eyes as he flies above me.

"Catch me if you can, Breeze Boy," I say. I flip over and began to fly to some taller rocks. I darted behind several and try to confuse Peter. I fly behind one and hid. Peter calls for me and I peek behind my rock. I don't see him. Sighing, I turn around and nearly scream.

Peter was hovering right in front of me, a smirk on his face. He places both hands on either side of me and leans in close. "Give up?" he whispers. I shake my head. I begin to slide down the rock. Uh-oh. Peter grabs both of my arms and sits me on the rock.

"I better do another Mineral Transfer before we go anywhere. Just stay still and don't do anything," he says. Peter leans in and pressed his lips on mine. This time I notice the energy flowing in from my lips and into my body. Happiness filled my mind. My limbs tingled. Peter pulls away, leaving me in a slight daze.

"You okay?" he asked, placing his hand on my cheek. I blink a few times and stare at him. I nod.

"Good. Lets get going," Peter says. We float from the rocks and into a forest. Peter held my hand this time because he said it would take a while before we get to the Hideout. An hour later, I was getting drowsy. Seeing this, Peter scoops me up bridal style and carries me the rest of the way. I soon fall asleep in Peter's warm arms.

Peter soon shakes me awake. My eyes flutter open and stare into Peter's soft brown ones. We were standing in front of a large tree. Peter sets me down and I stretch out my muscles. Peter pulls on a vine and a door opens in the tree. We walk down a few stairs and come to an underground room. The walls and ceiling were tight packed together with dirt and stone. Roots twisted in and out of the walls. A fireplace sat at the far end, where a large fire was already burning. Among the furniture are a large wooden table with several chairs, a small couch, and a desk. A large stove that uses coal or wood to make heat sat in one corner next to a counter. The Hideout smelled of earth, trees, and grass.

Five boys sat near the fire, talking and playing roughly. When we came in, the boys stopped talking and looked at us. They looked at Peter first and greeted him. One boy with very curly blonde hair looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, Peter, who's the lass?" he asked in an Irish accent. I glanced at Peter nervously and me grip tightened on his hand.

"Boys, I would like you to me our newest member, Dawn. Dawn this is Curly," he pointed to the curly head boy, "Nibs," he pointed to a dark skinned boy sitting on the couch, "Slightly," he motioned to a plump boy with dark hair, "Tootles," he gestured to a smaller looking boy with tan skin and brown eyes, "and Twins," he finally pointed to the youngest boy next to Slightly, who seemed to be staring into the fire.

I gave a little wave to them and glanced down. _Damn my dumb-ass of a father for making me seem like a weakling!_

"You brought your girlfriend to Neverland?" Nibs asked. I glared at him. Peter blushed and we released our hands. "She's not my girlfriend!" Peter defended.

"And I _wanted _to go to Neverland for a very long time," I said, surprising Peter. The Lost Boys stared at me with wide eyes. Twins and Tootles's jaws were wide open. I looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with them?" I whispered.

"Not many people...well, nobody really...had a choice to come here. Most of them came here by accident, like me and my crew. There used to be a sister orb that could get you out of Neverland, but the cave where it was hidden collapsed and the orb was buried. No one could get back after that," he explained.

"But we never met a person who actually wanted to go to Neverland. Why did you?" Tootles asked.

Peter pulled me over to the couch and we sat down. I explained to the boys, who were paying very close attention, how good my life was before Mum died, when my father started drinking and abusing me, how everyone treated me at school, and the day I made a wish on a star to take me away from Earth.

"Then these weird dreams started coming every night since I made that wish," I explained. "I would wake up in Neverland and everything looked like I could just reach out a touch it. But I would walk through trees and boulders and no one could see, hear, or touch me. Then Peter came in one dream and then the next day he appeared at my school," Peter smirked at this, "He helped me get away from a group of girls that beat me up recently and... well, maybe Peter should explain this part."

Peter cleared his throat. "I help Dawn back to her house and told her that I've seen what happened around her. I said that if she was hurt again by anyone, mainly her dad, that I would bring her here. That same night, I was flying past her house and heard shouting. I looked through the window just as I saw Dawn's father slap her right across the face and pushed her to the grounded. Boys, you have no clue how mad I was. I was just about ready to go in there and punch her dad right across the face," Peter made a hand motion in the air and the younger boys and I giggled. Peter smirked and continued. "So I flew up to her window and waited for Dawn to appear, really hoping that her father didn't kill her. I saw run in and start crying. I opened the window and I took her to Neverland, just as her father came in looking like a psycho killer. I took her to the orb and now she's here."

The boys looked astonished. Curly and Nibs looked pissed. "How could someone do that to their own child?" Nibs asked through clenched teeth.

"Want to see something worse?" I asked. I pulled back my collar and showed the boys a large, purplish blue bruise on my neck. Near my windpipe. Peter's eyes were wide and the others gasped. "This would was made by my dad and was almost fatal. If it were any closer to the base of my throat, I would have been dead. That's why I wanted to leave my world quickly. Without my mum, I didn't feel safe there anymore," I say, covering up my bruise.

Curly stood up and gathered the others, except Peter, into a huddle. Me and Peter looked at each other and he just shrugged. The boys turned around and smiled at me.

"Dawn," Curly began. He held out his hand and said, "Welcome to the crew." I shook his hand and everyone cheered. I saw a light out of the corner of my eye and heard the sound of bells. "Tink!" Peter cried. I saw what looked like a sliver winged woman glowing brightly in mid-air land on Peter shoulder. She said something that sounded like bells to Peter.

"Tink, this is Dawn Sparks, our newest member of the crew. Dawn, this is Tinkerbell, but we call her Tink. She is a Tree Spirit and her clan allowed me to have the Mineral Dust that makes me fly," Peter says. I waved to Tink and she says something to Peter.

"She says your really beautiful for a young girl," he says.

"Thank you, Tink," I say to the Tree Spirit. Peter stands and takes my hand. "Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight," he says. We sneak away while the boys are distracted by Tink. Peter and I walk down a hall. We stop at a door at the very end. Peter opens the door and we step inside. Inside was a large bed that could fit two people, a dresser, a desk, and small table with a single chair.

"You can sleep in my room with me til we get a new room somewhere in the Hideout," he says. My eyes are wide and my jaw is open.

"Sleep with you?!" I asked in total shock.

"It's either that or the couch, which is very unconformable," Peter says, pointing with his thumb down the hall. I sighed. I did not like sleeping on couches.

"Fine," I mutter. Peter smiles. "You should get some rest. I have something important to talk to Tink about something important," he says. I nodded and yawned. I didn't even notice how tired I was. But just as I was about to walk to the bed, Peter scoops me up and carries me bridal style to the bed. He tucked me under the covers. Just as I drifting to sleep, Peter leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Good night, Dawn," he whispers.

"Good night, Peter," I mutter. Then I drift away into my dreams.

_**Peter's POV**_

"Tink, are you really sure about this?" I asked. Tink had just brought me in a dark part of the woods that I've never been to before.

_Yes, Peter, I'm sure. These creatures were just discovered not too long ago and I'm sure Dawn would love it,_ Tink says. I sigh and continue to fly after Tink. She stops in front of a small shrine and I land next to her.

"What are we doing here?" I whisper.

Tink doesn't answer as she flew to the shine door and knocked. The doors fly open and a small female voice calls from inside the dark shrine. "Who's there?" it asked. I take a step back. Tink remains where she is.

"My name is Tinkerbell and I'm a Tree Spirit. I came because I know you were created from the spirit of an abused girl named Dawn Sparks," Tink answers.

A light forms in the shrine and a small figure walks out. She was taller than Tink and glowed a soft purple. She had pale white skin, long light purple hair, and purple-blue eyes. She wore a bright purple dress that was torn above her knees. She was thin, barefoot, and had no wings. Yet she was able to float.

"Why is Dawn so important to you?" the girl asked coldly.

"Because she is here in Neverland, for my friend Peter here helped her escape the real world," Tink said calmly. The sprite looked at me. "You saved the girl that created me?" she asked. I nodded.

"We want you to become her guardian," Tink says. The sprites eyes widen and a smile creeps on her face.

"Of course, my friend, I would be glad to help my creator," she said, floating upward to Tink. Tink smiled. "Thank you. Come, you can stay at the Hideout with us," she says. We turn and fly back to the Hideout.

Dawn is going to be so surprised!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Dear Pearls, **

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT PEARLS MUST READ!**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. But this is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Starting now and ending April 3rd, there will be a voting on which of my stories get finished first. There are eight that I've made so far and another on FictionPress, which I'll be working on while the voting is going on. Until the deadline, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!**

**The voting is simple: pick THREE of my fanfictions for me to finish first and send me a PM on those three. On April third, I will count up the votes and put on my profile which have won and will be finished first. After those three are done, the three with the second most votes will get finished and then the rest will be finished.**

**To pick, you can either:**

**a) read all 8 and pick or...**

**b) read the summary and first chapter, then pick**

**THE VOTING STARTS NOW! REMEBER, SEND ME A PM ON WHICH THREE YOU LIKE BEST! THE VOTING ENDS APRIL 3RD AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! **

**GET YOUR VOTES IN BECAUSE TIME IS TICKING!**

**Oh, and I'll be working on some of the chapter of different stories just to keep prepared. Oh, and make sure you go to and look for me, Mew Sakura 35. And yes, I've changed my name to Sakura instead of Purple. If you look at my avatar, you'll see why. If you see me say Purple or Yellow, just ignore it. I now go by Sakura.**

**Good luck, and keep checking my profile for updates on which fanfictions are in the lead!**

**Your wonderful friend and author**

**~Mew Sakura35**

**P.S A little twist here. The one story with the fewest votes gets deleted and replaced.**


End file.
